A Real Challenge
A Real Challenge is a Blade Quest in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is provided by Zenobia in order to achieve one of her affinity bonuses in the Goldmouth Res. Dist.. Objectives # "Go to the library in Elmos Square, Tantal, to get more information about the legendary monster." # Multiple objectives: #* "Remove the seal of Earth from a land of verdant forest." #** It requires Level 2 Earth Mastery and Level 2 Superstrength. #* "Remove the seal of Fire from a sweltering waste." #** It requires Level 4 Fire Mastery and Level 4 Superstrength. #* "Remove the seal of Water from a watery land of eternal spring." #** It requires Level 3 Water Mastery and Level 3 Superstrength. #* "Remove the seal of Wind from a tiny country blessed by sea breeze." #** It requires Level 7 Wind Mastery and Level 7 Superstrength. # "Report to Zaman at Anastasia's, Tantal." #* Zaman can only be seen at nighttime or early morning and Mythra and Zenobia must be in the party. # Multiple objectives: #* "Remove the seal of Light at Xataris Spring, Temperantia." #** It requires Level 3 Light Mastery and Level 9 Superstrength. #* "Remove the seal of Thunder at Xataris Spring, Temperantia." #** It requires Level 9 Electric Mastery and Level 9 Superstrength. #* "Remove the seal of Ice at Xataris Spring, Temperantia." #** It requires Level 9 Ice Mastery and Level 9 Superstrength. #* "Remove the seal of Darkness at Xataris Spring, Temperantia." #** It requires Level 9 Dark Mastery and Level 9 Superstrength. # "Stand before the sealstones at Xataris Spring in Temperantia." # "At Xataris Spring, in Temperantia, defeat Thanatobeast Andraz." #* After Thanatobeast Andraz is defeated, Thanatobeast Andraz must be battled again. Seal Stones There are four seal stones to break, each one found in a different nation: * The Sealstone of Earth is on a ledge in the northern Upper Level - Left area of Gormott Province, northern part of Melnath's Shoulder, reachable by climbing down a ladder. * The Sealstone of Water is in Uraya, at the Coralline Sanctum in the southeast of the Stomach region in the Kingdom of Uraya. There's a breakable wall on the back side of the basin that drains the water. Breaking it requires Level 2 Earth Mastery and level 2 Superstrength. * The Sealstone of Fire is in the Empire of Mor Ardain, at the Abandoned Excavation. It's a waypoint near the Fourth Ridge Entrance. * The Sealstone of Air is at the top of Godsford Isle in the Leftherian Archipelago. The summit is accessible via a carefully timed jump from a slide down from Lud Cloudway: Fonsett. The area is guarded by Rapturous Scandia. The last four Sealstones are all at the same place in the Xataris Spring of the Central Plain in Temperantia. Results "Zenobia brings down the beast after a long struggle, leaving her satisfied...for about five minutes." Gallery Ladder to Sealstone of Earth.jpg|Ladder that leads to the Sealstone of Earth Sealstone of Earth Map Location.jpg|Map location of the Sealstone of Earth Sealstone of Water Entrance.jpg|Location of entrance to Sealstone of Water Sealstone of Water Map Location.jpg|Map location of the Sealstone of Fire Sealstone of Fire Location.jpg|Location of the Sealstone of Fire Sealstone of Fire Map Location.jpg|Map location of the Sealstone of Fire Lud Cloudway Slide.jpg|Location of the slide at Lud Cloudway: Fonsett Ladder to Sealstone of Wind.jpg|Location of ladder to Sealstone of Wind Sealstone of Wind Map Location.jpg|Map location of the Sealstone of Wind Category:Argentum Trade Guild Quests Category:Blade Quests Category:Zenobia